One metric that is used to analyse the performance of wireless communications networks is the packet data latency, namely the time taken for data to cross the network. Lower packet data latency improves the perceived responsiveness of the system, and the throughput of the system. In the case of a wireless communications network, latency reductions can also improve radio resource efficiency.
In the case of wireless communications using the Long Term Evolution (LTE) protocols, the packet data latency can be improved by reducing the transport time for data and control signalling.
The use of discontinuous reception (DRX) allows a power saving by a user equipment by moving into an inactive or sleep state. Providing for an increase in the time a user equipment is in sleep mode allows a reduction in power consumption.